The Sisters Covenant
by Rogue21493
Summary: The guys find out there's a sister covenant. What happens when they meet? PogueOC ReidOC TylerOC CalebOC On hold
1. Prologue

The Sisters Covenant

By: Rogue21493

Summary: The guys find out there's a sister covenant. What happens when they meet? PogueOC ReidOC TylerOC CalebOC

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the movie but the sisters.

**Prologue**

Caleb Danvers was looking out the window of the train.

"I can't believe there's a sister covenant." Reid Garwin said.

"Me neither." Tyler Simms said.

"I wonder what they're like." Pogue Parry said.

"We'll find out when we get there." Caleb said.

Reid sighed. "Oh joy! We have to wait three hours to find out what the sisters are like."

"Shut up, Reid." Pogue said.

Reid rolled his eyes and slipped his Ipod ear phones on.

Caleb shook his head. "I can't believe that we never heard about the sisters before."

"Me neither, but supposedly we had to wait till the first one of our group ascends" Pogue said.

"And they're first one is suppose to ascend next week." Tyler said.

Caleb nodded. He looked at his best friends. "This is going to be one hell of a adventure." he said.

A/N: I hope you guys like it!

Here's a little note to get you up to speed:

After everyone got over the whole Chase thing and then Pogue ascended, they found out from their parents about the sisters covenant.

Caleb and Sara are not together because at a party she had gotten drunk and slept with Aaron Abbott. Caleb does not forgive easily and that's why they aren't together.

The guys never knew about the sisters covenant because supposedly if the two covenants meet before the first one in either group ascended then a evil darkness would cover the world and suffocate the world with its shadows.

Reid doesn't ascend till 6/23 at ten 05

And Tyler doesn't ascend till 8/22 at eleven 07

And now that's all for now! REVIEW NOW!


	2. Meeting The Sisters

The Sisters Covenant

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Same as ch1. I only own the sisters.

A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy!

**Meeting the sisters**

"Its so nice to finally meet you four."

Caleb nodded to the woman who was the mother of one of the sisters. Her name was Alice. "Its nice to meet you too, ma'am." Caleb said.

"Oh, call me Alice. Ma'am makes me feel old." Alice said.

"Yes, ma– Alice." Caleb said.

The boys and Alice talked for over a hour before they heard the roar of four motorcycles.

"The girls are here." Alice said heading to the door. The guys followed.

"We finally meet the sisters." Reid said.

"About time." Tyler said.

Alice walked down the steps of her home (which was huge like Caleb's house) and the guys followed.

They first saw a blue bike come in the gates, then a yellow one, then a red one and then a black one.

The one on the blue bike pulled off her helmet. She had shocking sky blue hair with red streaks that went to her chin. Her eyes were green.

The one on the yellow bike pulled off her helmet. She had red hair with black streaks that went to the middle of her back. Her eyes were blue.

The one on the red bike pulled off her helmet. She had black hair with red tips that went to her shoulders. Her eyes were brown.

The one on the black bike pulled off her helmet. She had dark brown hair with red streaks that wasn't as bright as the others but you could still see them that went just past her shoulders. Her eyes were brown.

The sisters had arrived.

Alice smiled warmly. "How was the mall girls?" she asked.

"It was okay Alice. Kelly was a bitch to Brandy again though." the one on the blue bike said.

"She's such a hoe." the one on the yellow bike said. "A big huge stinking always fucking hoe."

"Rayne!" the one on the red bike said.

"Sorry, Ker." Rayne said.

The girl on the red bike smirked. "That was good."

Rayne laughed. "Damn straight baby!" she got off her bike and looked up at the boys and Alice. "Well, well the brothers are here." she said with a smirk.

The one on the blue bike got off of hers. "And just in time. We're going to Johnny G's tonight."

"You four I swear." Alice said, shaking her head. She smiled. "Well I'll let you eight get to know each other." Alice walked back inside the house.

"So, who's who?" Reid asked.

"I'm Cinnia Johnson." the one who had been on the blue bike said. Cinnia was wearing jeans, a chain wallet, a plain red shirt and red sneakers.

"I'm Rayne Thompson." Rayne said. Rayne was wearing jeans, a chain wallet, a black tee shirt for the rolling stones, black and red sneakers.

"I'm Kerryann Shepherd." the one on the red bike said. Kerryann was wearing ripped up jeans, a chain wallet, a black slipknot shirt, and black boots.

"I'm Brandy Hail." the one on the black bike said. Brandy was wearing camios, a chain wallet, a black shirt with a skull and a dagger behind the skull, that said, "The Lost Soul" and black boots.

Brandy got off her bike and sat her helmet on the seat. "And you four are who?" she asked, with her careless smirk.

"I'm Caleb Denvers." Caleb said, stepping down the rest of the steps. The rest of the guys followed.

"Pogue Perry." Pogue said.

"I'm Reid Garwin." Reid said, smirking.

"I'm Tyler Simms." Tyler said.

"Well, now that we know each other how about we get ready to go to Johnny G's?" Rayne asked.

"Johnny G's is a club or what?" Reid asked, glancing at Kerryann.

"A local hangout, that is not a club. But you can still have a fucking good time." Brandy said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets get ready to go!" Cinnia said.

A/N: Now you know the sisters names. Here's their profiles (it goes in order of age):

Name: Brandy Elizabeth Hail  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'6 1/3  
Hair: Dark brown with red streaks that aren't as bright as the others.  
Eyes: Brown  
Style: Rocker, and anything she likes  
Music: Everything but mainly rock, classic rock, 80's and a bit of country  
Nicknames: B., Beth, Bethie, Liz, Lizzie (the last four are for her middle name), Storm (because she is unpredictable like a storm at times), Elizabeth (her middle name duh) and Hail (last name duh)  
Brandy is the leader of the group. She is at times more sensible then the others but when her temper gets the best of her its dangerous. She is protective of her 'sisters' and will defend them to anybody.

Name: Kerryann Karina Shepherd  
Age: 17 (two months younger then Brandy)  
Height: 5'4  
Hair: Black with red tips  
Style: Rocker and heavy metal  
Music: Rock, classic rock, heavy metal, some rap and some country (Brandy got her into a few songs)  
Nicknames: Kerry, Ker, Ker-bear, and Mouth  
Kerry is the one who is always coming up with plans (along side the others or by herself). She is the smart one of the group. Always getting better grades then the others. She is protective of her 'sisters' and will defend them to anybody.

Name: Rayne Korine Thompson  
Age: 17 (four months younger then Kerry)  
Height: 5'5 1/2  
Hair: Red with black streaks  
Style: Rocker and anything she likes (which includes some peppy clothes)  
Music: Rock, rap, country (again Brandy and Kerry got into some), and a little bit of pop/American top 40  
Nicknames: Ray, and Rain (she was born on a rainy night and she's the one more likely to cry)  
Ray is the one who is more likely to cry at a sad movie or book. But she is strong and doesn't let anyone push her around, except Brandy or maybe Kerry or even MAYBE (a huge maybe) Cinnia (her parents of course can push her around LOL). She is protective of her 'sisters' and will defend them to anybody.

Name: Cinnia Crystal Johnson.  
Age: 16 (five months younger then Ray)  
Height: 5'5  
Hair: Sky blue with red streaks (her real hair color is dirty blond)  
Style: Rocker  
Music: Everything but mainly, rock, classic rock, country, hip-hop and 80's  
Nicknames: C.C, Cin, Cinnamon, and C.J.  
Cinnia is the youngest and the one who gets picked on a lot because of her hair at school but she doesn't change it. She is protective of her 'sisters' and will defend them to anybody.

Their birthdays:

Brandy- 5/26 accends at twelve 30

Kerry- 7/4 accends at eleven 10

Ray- 11/15 accends at eleven 03

Cinnia- 4/9 accends at ten 17

Now you know them a bit more. REVIEW!


	3. Fighting

The Sisters Covenant

By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Same as ch1. I only own the sisters

A/N: Enjoy

**Fighting**

Brandy pulled into the parking lot behind Johnny G's. they had took two cars. Brandy, Pogue, Caleb and Ray in one and Kerry, Reid, Cinnia and Tyler in the other. She got out of the car pocketing the keys. Kerry who had been driving the other car did the same.

They all walked to the entrance of the place and went in. On their way to two tables beside each other a blond girl wearing a black mini skirt with a red tank top walked in front of them with three other girls who were wear basically the same thing.

Brandy sighed. She had changed into a black tank top that showed off a bit of her stomach, ripped up jeans, her chain wallet and black boots and her leather jacket (not real leather).

"Well, well look at little miss perfect." the girl said.

Kerry shook her head. She had changed into black baggy pants, a black tee shirt with paint splats on it, her chain wallet, her black sneakers and her black zip up hoodie that wasn't zipped up.

"Here we go again." Ray muttered. Ray had changed into a black skirt that went to her knees and a long seleve black shirt with a single red rose on the side.

"Here we go again?" Caleb asked.

"Kelly loves pissing Brandy off because Brandy has made her look like a fool so many times." Cinnia said. Cinnia had changed into camios, her chain wallet, black sneakers, a black shirt with red and blue sparkles on it and in neon green it said, "I sparkle" and a black jacket.

"What the fuck do you want, Kelly?" Brandy asked.

"Just wanted to let you know, that little stunt you pulled at the mall was not funny." Kelly said.

Brandy chuckled and smirked. "You sure about that?" she asked. "'Cause I found it pretty damn funny."

"Well it wasn't bitch." Kelly said.

Brandy's smirk grew wider. "At least you got my name right, Kel."

Kelly glared at Brandy and slapped her.

Brandy's head barely moved at all from the slap. "Was that suppose to hurt? Because I barely felt it." Brandy said, smirking.

Kelly smacked her again this time on the other cheek.

"I've heard of turning the other cheek but you didn't even give me a chance. Damn." Brandy said, still smirking.

"She likes to piss people off, huh?" Pogue asked.

Ray nodded. "Yea, especially Kelly."

Kelly glared at Brandy before going to smack her again but Brandy's hand move out quickly from her pocket and grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think so, Kelly." she said. Brandy pushed Kelly away from her.

Kelly stepped back up to Brandy. In her hells, Kelly was a good inch taller then Brandy but Brandy didn't give a damn. "You know that everybody know you're a bitch who opens her legs for every guy who comes up to her right?" Kelly asked with a faint smirk.

Brandy rolled her eyes. "Kelly that's you not me."

"Burn!" Cinnia, Ray and Kerry said at the same time.

Kelly glared at them before looking back at Brandy. "It's a wonder your mommy never left you like your daddy did." she said.

"Oh, shit!" Kerry said. "B., don't." she said, placing her hand on Brandy's arm.

Brandy shook Kerry's hand off of her arm. "You don't know what you're talking about." Brandy said, trying to control her anger. And everyone could tell.

Kelly smirked, knowing that she had pissed Brandy off. "I don't know what I'm talking about? Your dad ran off because he didn't want such a failure as a daughter."

"Brandy." Kerry said, in a warning.

Brandy ignored Kerry. Her right fist punched Kelly in her mouth and knocked her backwards. She smirked. "I bet you felt that." she said. Kelly's two friends helped Kelly back up. One with long red hair went to step up in Brandy's face but Kerry punched her and shoved her.

"Don't go getting in other peoples business bitch." Kerry said.

Kelly glared at Brandy and did the most stupid thing she could do at that moment. "I bet your daddy has a another daughter who isn't a failure and I bet he's fucking someone a lot better then your mommy." she said before walking away.

Brandy who was pissed big time, did the only thing she could do in her state. She tackled Kelly to the floor and started to kick her ass.

A/N: I hope you guys like it. Review!


	4. Pool And Betting

The Sisters Covenant  
By: Rogue21493

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Sugar is sweet  
But I don't own the Covenant only the sisters  
And I'm too sad to rhyme...oh wait...I just made one :O  
A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy!

**Pool and betting**

The girl with red hair who was named Abby, went to pull Brandy off of Kelly but Kerry punched and shoved her. "I told you once, you bitch, not to get in other people business!"

The other girl who had dirty blond hair who was named Amy went to help Abby and Kelly but Ray grabbed her arm and punched her. "Don't even think about it, skank."

The guys shared a look. There was a crowd around the group and Brandy was still beating on Kelly.

Caleb sighed. "Guys?"

Pogue reached and forward and grabbed Brandy around her waist and pulled her off of Kelly. Brandy fought for a second but then stopped and leaned against Pogue. Hey, she liked him and why couldn't she have a little fun? It wasn't like he liked her right?

But that wasn't the case. Pogue did like Brandy. Kate his ex-girlfriend had been taken out of school once she was fully recovered and her parents sent her somewhere west and she could have no contact with anybody. It had been hard but Pogue was slowly moving on. And besides Brandy couldn't like him right?

Reid grabbed Kerry's arm and pulled her away from Abby and close to him. He liked Kerry, there was something about her. But she couldn't like him right?

Oh, but Kerry did like Reid. She liked him for some reason. But she didn't think he liked her.

Tyler pulled Ray back from Amy. But then Cinnia kicked Amy who stepped to hit Ray. Tyler grabbed Cinnia and held onto her. He liked Cinnia. But she couldn't like him right?

That wasn't the case. Cinnia did like Tyler. He was sweet and nice and had a sweet smile. But he couldn't like her right?

"What's going on here?" Johnny G asked, walking up the group.

"Brandy and her group of whore's started messing with us." Kelly lied.

Johnny G looked at brandy. "Brandy you want to tell me the truth?" he asked.

"Hey! I was telling the truth!" Kelly protested as Cin, Ray and Kerry chuckled.

"Kelly started mouthing off to me and she slapped me twice before I even touched her." Brandy said.

Johnny G nodded and looked at Kelly. "Kelly, take your friends and go." he said in a tone that left no room for arguing.

"This is not over bitch." Kelly said before stalking off with her friends.

Brandy shook her head and sighed. "Fucking bitch." she muttered.

Caleb realized Pogue still had his arms wrapped around Brandy and they both looked mighty comfortable. He smirked. Pogue it seemed had moved on.

Caleb saw Reid holding onto Kerry. Reid seemed to like Kerry. His smirk grew.

Caleb saw Tyler checking to make sure Cinnia was okay and holding onto her arm. Tyler had a crush. His smirk grew.

"What are you smirking at?" Brandy's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Nothing. Just thinking. Come on lets go to the table." Caleb said.

Everybody nodded. Pogue removed his arms from Brandy kinda quickly and her face saddened for a second before her careless smirk returned. Reid let go of Kerry's arm and her face showed disappointment for a second before disappearing. Tyler let go of Cinnia's arm and her face saddened and showed disappointment for a second before disappearing.

They all sat at the tables. The guys at one table and the girls at the other.

"Okay so, what we going to do?" Reid asked.

"Well, there's pool, foose ball, video games, and uh yea." Cinnia said.

Reid smirked. "Which of you guys are the better ones at pool?" he asked.

Ray and Cinnia shared a look before looking at Brandy and Kerry. "They are." they said at the same time.

"Well," Reid started, standing up. "I challenge you two to a game of pool and of course my partner." Reid looked at Tyler. "Tyler?"

Tyler looked at Reid. "Yeah, man."

Reid nodded. "Come on lets go play."

Brandy, Kerry and Tyler followed Reid to a pool table. Everybody else shared a look and followed them.

"Who wants to break?" Kerry asked.

"I will." Brandy said.

"Guys? That okay with you?" Kerry asked.

Reid and Tyler nodded. "Its fine with us. We'll still win." Reid said.

Brandy bent down and had her stick in position. "Don't bet on it." she said. She hit the white ball and sent it to the balls. They broke and three of them went into pockets. She smirked. She looked at Reid and Tyler. "You haven't won yet, boys."

Brandy got in position again. She hit the ball again, sending two more balls into pockets. She hit the ball again and missed by a inch. "Oh, well. Reid?"

Reid nodded and got in position. He hit the ball and it sent two balls into pockets. He got into position again and hit the ball but missed. "Shit. Kerry?"

Kerry nodded and got in position and hit the ball. She sent three balls into pockets. She missed on her next turn.

It kept going on like this 'till Brandy managed to get the black ball into one of the pockets.

The guys (Pogue, Caleb, Cinnia, and Ray) clapped. "Nice." Caleb said.

"Were did you learn to play like that?" Tyler asked.

Brandy glanced down at the table. "My dad and then I kinda just kept on playing." she said.

"So, who wants in on the next game?" Kerry asked changing the subject.

"I'm going to play again and beat you two." Reid said.

"I'll play." Pogue said.

Brandy nodded. "Okay, Ker, fix the balls, please." Kerry nodded and fixed the balls. Caleb, Cinnia, Tyler, and Ray got four stools and sat on them.

"Whoa, whoa." Reid said.

"What?" Brandy asked.

"Black lace." Reid said, putting $20 on the table.

Brandy saw a girl by the counter with a really short skirt.

"Red thong." Tyler said, putting $20 on the table.

"Guys, there are girls with us." Caleb said.

"Black thong." Ray said, putting $20 on the table.

The guys looked at Ray. "What?" She asked. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean a damn thing."

"I say red lace." Kerry said, putting $20 on the table.

"Guys, guys! You're all wrong. She had no clean underwear and had to burrow from her little sister and is wearing Ariel the little mermaid or another Disney character." Brandy said, putting $20 on the table.

"You do know how the chances of that are very slim, right?" Pogue asked.

Brandy nodded with a smirk. "Yea, but I'll take my chances."

Reid looked at everybody. "Everybody that wants in is in, right?" he asked.

"White lace thong." Pogue said, putting $20 on the table.

"Is that everyone who wants in?" Reid asked. Everybody nodded.

Reid's eyes flashed and the girls skirt lifted.

It was Ariel the little mermaid underwear.

Everyone laughed, even Caleb (but only sightly). Brandy smirked and picked up the money and put it in her wallet. "Better luck next time, guys." she said.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! REVIEW NOW!


End file.
